


listen to my voice, it's my disguise

by mikar1n



Category: Ensemble Stars, enstars
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikar1n/pseuds/mikar1n
Summary: Some people say dreams are a passage of truth. A message. A prophecy.These dreams, no, nightmares hold memories of the past. It lingers, Wataru. I want to hate you, I really do. You’re a villain, a traitor, a disgrace.You betrayed us.But why?Why do I still have thoughts of you? I’m supposed to hate you, my Wataru. I’m supposed to resent you.“I hate you. Leave me alone, Eichi.”How could I leave you alone when all the universe wants is for me to love you?
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Wataru Hibiki & Tenshouin Eichi, wataei - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	listen to my voice, it's my disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Eichi Tenshouin's Point of View.

I wake up, the fresh smell of ethyl alcohol filling my senses and white walls reaching the corners of my eyes. I’m in the hospital, as usual. Sweat fell down the nape of my neck as I pant relentlessly. Wataru? What was that about? I wipe the tears continuously falling down my face. 

What happened?

That dream was awfully reminiscent. 

It’s terrifying. 

What if it’s a message. 

No, it couldn’t be. 

Thoughts rained down my cheek, the wetness reaching my neck. I can’t seem to stop crying. Right. I dreamt about him again. I can’t seem to pinpoint a reason behind it for it’s been months since Wataru.. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” I mutter to myself.

But it feels like three nights ago, two minutes earlier, one second past. I can still remember your hands reaching out from the window. “Say it with me.” You always told. You’re magnificent, Wataru. You’re amazing. I wish I didn’t have to send you away like I did with everyone else. I wish I’d just let you stay.

You know it’s funny. You ended up hating me before I even got to you. You’re one of a kind. I can’t even resent a single feature that accentuates your skin because I’ve always admired you ever since.  
I hope despite having yet to leave this world, this universe, this territory, you’ll always be there by my side. I remember everything, Wataru. From the color of your eyes to the last words I’ve ever heard you say. “I hate you. Leave me alone, Eichi.” The grin from your face fading as I sign the papers resting along my fingers.

“I’m sorry. I have to do it for the sake of--” and you left, just like that. “I’m guessing you didn’t wanna hear it” I tell myself, a chuckle leaving my lips. I’ll always love you, my Wataru. I may have sent you away but in my heart, you’ll always rest there. 

My Wataru, the only remaining reason I live in this world. The only reason I strive. The only reason I’m here. 

The dream started off as steam rose up from the ground. As usual, a grand entrance prepared by Wataru Hibiki himself. I stare off at the distance, a grimacing look plastered across my face. Our performance is coming near. “There’s so many competition.” I tell myself, gazing at the audience. “You’ll do great, don’t worry about it.” He reassured, tapping his fingers along my shoulders as a way to calm me down. “I love you.” I mutter under my breath. “What?” He replies, stunned by the sudden affection. “Nothing. We’re up.” I slightly laugh, leading him to the stage as the curtains start opening.

The performance went great, as usual. I look to my side as Wataru takes a breath and reaches over to my hand. Shades of pink accentuates my cheeks as his fingers grip mine tighter. We’ve won. But at what cost?

I make my way through the crowd with unknowing suspicion as I reach the garden across the fields. I gaze upon the lilies sitting peacefully along the soft pillows of grass. Miraculously, I hear distinct footsteps nearing itself. “Are you okay?” He asked, a sense of care coursing through his eyes. Such beauty, I reminisce. 

Nothing but silence filled the tense atmosphere. He nodded accordingly and led me to the nearest pavement, sitting me gently on the cold stone. I sigh, the chilling air hitting my face. I take this time to lean my head against Wataru’s shoulder, taking his hands in mine. “Thank you.” I subtly say, closing my eyes in his comfort.

Then I wake up. 

Tears running across my cheeks, a familiar feeling flooding my senses. It must really be love, Wataru. I would’ve never said this before but now I realised, you really are magnificent. You really are amazing.

I wonder what this all means. The dreams, the stern eye contact and the feeling in my chest. What does it mean? My longing, my love, and my constant yearning for you.

Why do I still have thoughts of you? I’m supposed to hate you, my Wataru. I’m supposed to resent you.

“I hate you. Leave me alone, Eichi.”  
But how? How could I leave you alone when all the universe wants is for me to love you?


End file.
